Michael Weatherly
frame|MichaelMichael Weatherly (Nueva York, 8 de julio de 1968) es un actor estadounidense, mejor conocido por sus papeles de Logan Cale en la serie de televisión Dark Angel y Agente Especial Anthony DiNozzo en NCIS. Nacido en Nueva York, es hijo de Patricia O'Hara (directora de un hospital) y Michael Manning Weatherly, Sr (un adinerado importador). Se crió en Fairfield, Connecticut, y dejó la universidad para seguir una carrera en actuación. También tenía mucho interés por la música, y tocó en una banda mientras estudiaba actuación. Mientras tocaba en la banda, empezó a actuar profesionalmente y llegó a su primer papel en 1991 como el compañero de cuarto de Theo Huxtable en The Cosby Show (1984). Entre 1992 y 1996, el papel de Cooper Alden que interpretó en las series Loving (1983) y The City (1995), hizo que empezase a ganar notoriedad y a ser reconocido por el público. Al tener que realizar numerosas apariciones en televisión se fue a Los Ángeles, California. Después de mudarse a Los Ángeles, obtuvo un papel regular en la serie de FOX Significant Others (1998). Weatherly conoció entonces al director Whit Stillman, quien lo llamó para actuar en The Last Days of Disco (1998) como antagonista de Chloe Sevigny. Michael Weatherly también fue protagonista como ex esposo de Christina Applegate en la serie Jesse (1998), y trabajó en películas como The Specials (2000), Blanco perfecto (2000), como antagonista de Liam Neeson y Sandra Bullock, y Venus and Mars (2001). Trabajó en las dos temporadas de la serie Dark Angel (2000) con Jessica Alba, interpretando al periodista Logan Cale. Desde 2003 trabaja en la serie NCIS, interpretando el papel del Agente Especial Anthony DiNozzo. Vida Personal En 1995 se casó con la actriz Amelia Heinle, con quien apareció en las series The City y Loving. Su matrimonio no duró mucho y se divorciaron en 1997, a pesar del nacimiento de su hijo August Manning Weatherly, en 1996. Desde septiembre de 2009 está casado con Bojana Jankovic, una médico serbio-canadiense. Filmografia Television *The Cosby Show (1 episodio, 1991) — Compañero de cuarto de Theo. *Loving (varios episodios, 1992 – 1995) — Cooper Alden. *The City (1995 – 1996) — Cooper Alden. *Spy Game (1 episodio, 1997) — James Cash. *Significant Others (6 episodios, 1998) — Ben Chasin. *Jesse (6 episodios, 1998) — Roy. *The Crow: Stairway to Heaven (1 episodio, 1999) — James Horton. *Charmed (1 episodio, 1999) — Brendan Rowe. *ly McBeal (1 episodio, 2000) — Wayne Keebler. *Dark Angel (2000 – 2002) — Logan Cale. *Grapevine (1 episodio, 2000) — Jack Vallone. *JAG (2 episodios, 2003) — Agente Especial Anthony DiNozzo. *NCIS (2003 – presente) — Agente Especial Anthony DiNozzo Peliculas *Pier 66 (telefilme, 1996) — Decker Monroe. *Meet Wally Sparks (1997) — Dean Sparks. *Asteroid (telefilme, 1997) — Dr. Matthew Rogers. *The Advanced Guard (telefilme, 1998) — Kevin, prisionero. *The Last Days of Disco (1998) — Hap. *Winding Roads (telefilme, 1999) — Mick Simons. *Cabin by the Lake (telefilme, 2000) — Boone. *Blanco perfecto (2000) — Dave Juniper. *The Specials (2000) — Verdict. *Venus and Mars (2001) — Cody Battle Vandermeer. *Trigger Happy (2001) — Bill. *The Mystery of Natalie Wood (telefilme, 2004) — Robert Wagner. *Her Minor Thing (2005) — Tom. *Charlie Valentine (2009) — Danny Valentine. Categoría:Actores